Security Forces of the Union of Ute and Navajo Nations
The Security Forces of the Union of Ute and Navajo Unions, often referred to as the Ute-Navajo Union Security Forces, or UNUSF are the primary military and law enforcement services of the Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, and are under the command of UNU government's Department of Security. History In the aftermath of the Great War, the area of the Ute and Navajo reservations in the Four Corners region were minimally effected by the bombs on account of their low population and long distance from any targets of nuclear attacks. As such, while there was some civil unrest, the tribal government and local police and National Guard units survived. In 2127, the Navajo, Southern Ute, and Ute Mountain reservations joined together into the Union of the Ute and Navajo Nation, and the various police forces, militias, as well as the National Guard units that had been absorbed into the Union were unified into the Security Forces Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations. The UNUSF were initially deployed to put down gangs of raiders and bandits preying on travelers and caravans between the cities and towns that made up UNU, making great use of the relatively large number of surviving pre-war vehicles in the area, including a few pre-war military vehicles, but mostly improvised fighting vehicles such as technicals. Legion Invasion For over 100 years, until 2257, the UNU patrolled the roads between the UNU member towns and attacked and cleared raider bases and hideouts and captured or eliminated the gangs. In 2256, the UNU first encountered Caesar's Legion when the Legion attacked the towns of Page and Tuba City in former Arizona, the westernmost settlements of the UNU. While the UNU was more advanced than the Legion, still having a couple hundred pre-war vehicles and even a handful of aircraft, they were heavily outnumbered. This was further exacerbated by the geographic nature of the UNU, consisting of a network of towns separated by miles of desert, a perfect target for the Legion's tactic of divide et impera while the defenses of Tuba City inflicted heavy casualties, the superior number of Legion force ultimately surrounded and seized the city. As the Legion advance, the UNU Security Forces were able to make massed attacks on the slow-moving Legion infantry columns with their vehicles, causing heavy casualties, but were ultimately repulsed by the sheer volume of fire from the thousands or tens of thousands of Legionaries in the formations. In 2262, the cities of Winslow and Holbrook in former Arizona fell, followed by Kayetna in 2263 and Chinle in 2264. Also in 2264, the Legion launched their first attack on the pass into Gallup, but were cut down by emplaced artillery and machine guns, as well as the few pre-war armored vehicles that UNU owned. Instead, the Legion focused on eliminating the outlying settlements, marching around the Chuska Mountains and taking both Shiprock, and Farmington in 2265, effectively splitting the UNU in two. After another march through the desert, in 2266, the Legion conquered the Cortez-Mesa Verde area and in 2267 took the city of Crownpoint, before falling on the city of Grants, along I-44 to the east of Gallup in 2268. By mid-2269, they Legion had the UNU trapped in their fortified towns of Window Rock and Gallup. After a siege of four months, in October, 2269, the Legion broke through the defenses of Gallup, and took the city, though many UNU soldiers and civilians fled into the Chuska Mountains, where they continued the fight until the NCR Arizona Offensive weakened the Legion occupying force to the point that they could start taking back territory, with Window Rock, Shiprock, and the Mesa Verde area all being liberated in 2282, and Gallup being recaptured in 2283 with NCR and Brotherhood of Steel assistance. Post-Liberation In 2282, with the Liberation of Window Rock, the UNU government, led by former president turned guerilla leader Charles Ayaasi, was reconstituted along with the Security forces. The UNU Security Forces assisted in the recapture of Grants and Mount Taylor, as well as the Liberation of Farmington in 2283, finally pushing the Legion out of their lands. Under the terms of the Treaty of Gallup in 2283, the UNU received military equipment as payment for the former UNU territory that was claimed by the NCR protectorate, the Republic of Arizona, including 20 M113 APCs and 10 M60 Patton tanks, as well as two VB-02 Vertibirds. Structure The UNU Security Forces are structured similarly to the Pre-War US Military, or more specifically the New Mexico and Arizona National Guard, as well as the NCR Army on which the post-war reintegration of the Army was based on, albeit with the omission of some ranks to simplify the structure. The omitted ranks are often near the top of the command structure, as the largest unit of the Army is a Brigade, meaning fewer higher rank structures exist. Lie Non-Commissioned ranks are, in ascending order, Private, Private First Class, Corporal, Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Master Sergeant, Sergeant Major. Officer ranks are, in ascending order, 2nd Lieutenant, 1st Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lt. Colonel, Colonel, Brigadier General, General, Commandant. The Rank of Commandant refers the supreme commander, and a throwback to the other predecessor, apart form the National Guard, of the UNU Security forces, the Navajo Nation Police. The Commandant of the UNU Security Forces are directly accountable to the Chief of Security in the civilian government, as well as the UNU Intertribal Council and President. The UNU Army is divided into four Brigades, the 1st Brigade, also known as the Southern Brigade, with the headquarters in Window Rock, the 2nd or Central Brigade, headquartered in Shiprock, the 3rd, or Northern Brigade, with its headquarters in Cortez, and the 4th Brigade, based in Holbrook. Each Brigade consists of about 5000 men, but in times of war, some may increase to as much as 10,000. The brigades are divided into five to seven regiments. After the Legion invasion and liberation, usually each brigade has at least one Cavalry, Mechanized, and Artillery regiment, as well as 2-3 infantry regiment. The first digit of a regiment's number is represents the brigade, and the second their position within the brigade. For instance, the 12the Mechanized Regiment is the second regiment the First Brigade. Likewise the number of a company within a regiment represents their position within a regiment the 121st Armored Company is the first Company in the 12th Mechanized Regiment. Equipment The UNU Security Forces in the pre-Legion invasion period had equipment that was only standardized in the loosest sense of the war, specifically making use primarily of a few selected weapon calibers, most notably 9mm, 10mm, 5.56mm, 7.62mm, 12 gauge shotguns shells, and .50 BMG, but having various models of weapons in those calibers, as well as a few less standard weapons. While the regular forces carried pre-war assault rifles and other military arms, most of the reserves were armed with shotguns, hunting rifles, or "pipe guns" often owned by post-war wastelanders. Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *Browning Hi-Power 9mm pistol (9mm carried mostly by local miltia and police units) *Colt M1911 Pistol (.45 ACP, carried by some officers and special forces) *Smith and Wesson Model 29 (.44 magnum, carried by reservists and some officers) *SIG Sauer Jagdpistole (12.7mm SIG, used by special forces and some officers) *NCA Peacemaker (copy of Colt Single-Action Army by NCA, .357 magnum, police and reservist issue) *Heckler & Koch MP9 10mm SMG (carried by MPs, some infantry, and special forces, often suppressed) *TDI Katar Heavy Submachine gun (12.7mm SIG, carried by special forces, rare, often suppressed) *American 180 submachine gun (.22 caliber high capacity SMG, rare, used special forces) *M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge, used by special forces and some infantry) *DKS-501 sniper rifle (semi-automatic sniper rifle, 7.62mm, used by snipers) *PGM Hecate II Anti Materiel Rifle (.50 BMG, used by specialist snipers) *REPCONN Plasma Rifle (plasma cell, used by special forces, very rare) *REPCONN Plasma Pistol (plasma cell, used by special forces, very rare) *Winchester P-94 Plasma Caster (plasma cell, mostly issued to special forces, rare) *Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser (fusion core, very rare, often mounted on vehicles) *FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" (85mm missile, very rare) *"China Lake" Grenade Launcher (40mm, mostly issued to special forces) *M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher (mini-nuke, extremely rare, mostly issued to special forces) *M45 Flamethrower *Various rifles: Used by militias, common models include M1 Garand, Winchester, AK-112, etc. Vehicles *'Technical': Various models of pre-war pick-up truck armed with machine guns, rocket launcher, and occasionally Gatling lasers, about 150 in inventory as of 2290. *'Various Trucks': Mostly five and 2.5 ton models, with a few 10 and 20 ton models. About 100 in inventory. *'M60 Patton Main Battle Tank:' Seven ex-National Guard Vehicles in inventory prior to Legion invasion, all concentrated in Gallup and Window Rock. All believed destroyed or captured. 4 captured in liberation and returned to service. 20 more provided by NCR, delivered 2283 to 2285. 24 in service as of 2290. *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle': Seven ex-National Guard vehicles in service pre-Legion. Five captured by Legion, two taken into Chuska Mountains with holdouts. Three captured vehicles destroyed in Liberation, two recovered. Four in service as of 2290. *'M113 APC': 15 ex-National Guard vehicles in inventory prior to Legion invasion, most in Gallup or Shiprock. Eight destroyed in Legion invasion, one taken into Chuska Mountains, five recovered after Liberation. 25 additional vehicles provided by NCR, 31 in service as of 2290. Artillery *'81mm mortar (M1, M29, M252):' Common infantry mortar, about 150 in inventory *'120mm mortar:' Common infantry mortar, 60 or so in inventory *'M229 155m Howitzer':155m heavy howitzer, 20 in inventory, towed by tractor, truck or pack brahmin team. *'M3 105mm Howitzer': 105mm light howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up truck, or a single horse, mule, or brahmin. around 30 in inventory. *'120mm tank gun': main gun removed from non-functional tanks. Mounted on vehicle mounted or towed mounts. About 10 in inventory. *'M116 pack howitzer': Small pack howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up, or draft animal, may also be dismantled and carried by draft animal. 20 guns mounted in back of truck as improvised self-propelled artillery. About 60 in inventory. *'Improvised MLRS:' About 40 in inventory prior to Legion Invasion, replaced with Standard Artillery Rocket post-liberation. *'Standard Artillery Rocket:' NCR-manufactured MLRS, 40 in inventory, 20 85mm, 20 120mm. Anti-Aircraft Systems *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, 30 in inventory *'20mm Oerliken': Common light AA autocannon, 60 in inventory. *'Modular Weapons Mount': Lightly armored modular turret with two mounts for Browning M2 machine gun, Rockwell CZ-53 Avenger 5mm minigun, GA-134 7.62mm minigun, Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser, or FGM-219 "Quadbarrel missile". For use in stationary, vehicle, or ship mounts. Manufactured by New California Armory and Republic Steel, hundreds in inventory. Similar to Cascadian Modular Light Weapons turret. 40 in inventory. Aircraft *'Cessna Atomic 1120': Small single-engine aircraft, 8 in inventory prior to Legion invasion, 12 in inventory (including both recovered and provided by NCR) as of 2290. Used for light recon and attack. *'Piper Fusion Cub': Small single-engine aircraft, 6 in inventory prior to Legion invasion, 1 landed in Hidden Valley, Chuska Mountains after fall of Window Rock. 12 in inventory as of 2290. Used for light recon and attack roles. *'Cessna Atomic 1208': Twin-engine aircraft, used as light transport and attack, 2 in inventory pre-Legion invasion, all destroyed, 6 provided by NCR, 2284. *'Microfusion Converted DC-3': Microfusion-converted twin-engine cargo craft, 3 provided by NCR as of 2290. *'Various helicopters': Eight in inventory pre-Legion, two landed in Mesa Verde and remained with UNU holdouts. Ten in inventory post-Legion invasion, including five UH-1 Huey provided by NCR. *'VB-02 Vertibird': 2 transport variants captured in Gallup provided by NCR. Lake Patrol Craft The UNU lacks a true Navy, being landlocked, but operates ten light patrol craft on the lakes that run along the borders, three on Lake Powell based at Paiute Landing and six on Navajo Lake based at Navajo Dam Marina. All of these vessels are pre-war leisure boats armed with a mounted machine gun or, in the case of three examples, an NCR-made Modular Weapons Mount. Major Bases *'Window Rock Airfield': Pre-war General aviation airport, main hub of the Southern Air Group. *'Fort Defiance:' Located in town of Fort Defiance, about 5km north of Window Rock, includes training area in the Chuska Mountains to the north. HQ of First (Southern/Window Rock) Brigade and 10th Infantry and 11th Cavalry, 12th Mechanized, and 16th Artillery Regiments. *'Gallup Airfield: and Barracks' Pre-war Gallup Airport, usually houses a few planes, as well as the 13th Mechanized Regiment *'Fort Tsoodził': Base of the 15th Infantry Regiment, near Grants, former New Mexico, named for the Navajo name for the nearby Mt. Taylor. *'Crownpoint Barracks': Base of the 152 Infantry Company, 15th Regiment, located in Crownpoint, former NM. *'Chinle Barracks:' Base of the 17th Infantry Regiment, located in Chinle, former AZ. *'Shiprock Barracks': Base of the 2nd (Central/Shiprock) Brigade, including the 21st Infantry, 22nd Cavalry, and 23rd Mechanized, and 24th Artillery Regiments. Located near shiprock, former NM. *'Farmington Field': Pre-war Farmington municipal airport, base of the Central Air Group, as well as the 25th Infantry. Also the central command post for the 251st Infantry Regiment and 242nd Artillery Battery, as well as the Navajo Lake Flotilla at Navajo Dam to the west. *'Ute Mountain Military Base': Located near Cortez, Former CO. Base of the 3rd (Cortez/Northern Brigade). *'Kayetna Army Base': Located in Holbrook, former Arizona, base of the 4th (Holbrook/Western Brigade). Category:Post-War militaries